<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Wish: A Chat Blanc AU by magicianofesperance</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337160">One Wish: A Chat Blanc AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicianofesperance/pseuds/magicianofesperance'>magicianofesperance</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akumatized Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Dark, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Rabbit Alix Kubdel | Bunnyx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:03:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicianofesperance/pseuds/magicianofesperance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladybug and Chat Noir are stuck in a post-apocalyptic world, all alone caused by the hands of Chat Blanc. Too late in saving him, she can't return to fix the note. Can Ladybug and Chat Noir learn to survive in a world where they may be the last two people on Earth?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One Wish: A Chat Blanc AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>His words all rushed through her head at once. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Save me.” “Looking for my akuma, m’lady?” “I am no longer Chat Noir any more, I am Chat Blanc.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Each syllable pounded against her skull, playing it like a drum. With the flick of his bell, all of the pieces of the puzzle came together. He told her everything she needed to know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes became seductive, a move in her hip. Part love and part defeat, Chat Blanc knew he had her in his trap. But Chat Noir knew better. She held fiercely onto his bell, crushing it with her hands. They bled from the biting agony of the metal cutting in, but she knew it was only temporary. Soon enough, the akuma flew into the air. “Time to de-evilize Chat Noir!” Almost in the blink of an eye, she had her kitty back, though collapsed on the ground from exhaustion. She leaned in close to him, thankful for his warm heart, still beating; his air, still breathing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He began to regain consciousness. “Marinette,” he stared into Ladybug’s bluebell eyes, “What happened?” He grew more concerned as the look of pain started deepening onto her face. “What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tried swallowing down the ball in her throat to no avail. “You’re still calling me Marinette.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He placed the back of his fingers against her cheek, rubbing in intimate comfort. “And? You’ll always be my princess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She groaned. “You’re not supposed to know who I am!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it had to happen someday!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And our love?” She swallowed again. “It destroyed the world.” His words pounded harder into her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moved closer to her in silence, holding her, the tears finally pouring down her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She clutched onto his hand with her own. “If I use my Miracle Cure to heal the world now, you’ll still have this memory of me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see,” he whispered, the heartbreak leaking through his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to promise to you, Chat Noir, that I will fix everything!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes widened. “You will?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course!” They both finally smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a beat of silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How?” he asked, cocking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” she fretted up, “Bunnyx should’ve been here by now, I think.” She looked up to the sky, the moon still half-destroyed. She breathed in deeply before calling out, “Bunnyx, you can come out of your burrow now! We did it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seconds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hours ticked by.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of time seemed to drift and fade away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both of course had to feed their kwamis, but still adamant about their identities, she wanted him to feed Plagg and for her to feed Tikki separate and alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Together again, they sat upon the skyscraper, gazing under the stars. All of the colours and stars of the galaxy danced in the heavens before them, a sky they could never have imagined before. With no more light pollution to worry about, a beautiful world revealed itself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had his paw cradled against her back. “M’lady, what if we’re too-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! Don’t say it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But we both know it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her head crashed against his chest. “Even if we do, I still don’t want you to say it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both knew. They were too late. Bunnyx was dead and she was not coming back.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://discord.gg/ZWZdjYkUyC">Come and join the Superior Miraculous Server!</a><br/>We have an active community of over one hundred members that everyone age 14-29 is able to join. There are weekly events, games, contests, and parties and even large projects we’re in the process of, such as a Miraculous Musical!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>